America-Texas Not Good
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: All right! This is my first fan fiction, it's a bit gory at points, explaining the rating. It is about what will happen if America breaks Texas and England has to take care of him. With Russia planning war on the Axis, Sealand feeling neglected, and a mysterious man, this can only mean one thing... trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't judge if you don't like it. If I make any grammatical mistakes, or I shorten a few words, please, again note, that this is my first fan fiction. So please enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!

* * *

"America!" England screamed in America's ear when he fell asleep at the board meeting, a tone of worry in his voice.

"What?" America moaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Uh..." England stuttered.

America opened his eyes, only wanting to close them right after. In England's hand lie Texas, shattered and _blurry. _

"YOU BLOODY-," America started before being cut off by Russia, and _no one disobeys Russia_.

Russia continued on the drawling subject of war, as America whispered a few choice cuss words under his breath.

Finally, they called for a lunch break, and America screamed, "YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Well, someone's taking after me," said England smirking, as America was facing Belarus.

America turned in the right direction after hearing him talk, only to be punched to the ground by Belarus.

"W-why'd you break my glasses?"America moaned on the ground.

"I didn't, your own stupidity caused you to break them while you were asleep, as well as many others," England said, holding back laughter because Flying Mint Bunny landed on America's head and was clawing at his face.

America rolled his eyes, and changed the subject, "Since when did you have sixteen eyebrows Iggy?"

"I never did. Your vision is so bad from your own making, as well as watching so many horror movies with Japan, right in front of the television,"England said right before being called back into the meeting until ten o'clock.

England yawned and climbed into bed, after driving America home, helping him into bed, driving home, taking a shower, drinking his last glass of tea. By then it was eleven thirty.

* * *

The next morning England figured America needed help, so he drove over to his house. America was still asleep by the time that he got there.

England sighed and walked up to America to wake him up. Then America muttered something that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Arthur," America moaned, turning over.

* * *

End Note:

BOOM! Cliffhanger! Definitely not my last one, though. All spelling and grammar corrections go to my sister, HermioneGtheOboePlayer. (In fact, she fixed the word GRAMMAR.) I would like it a whole lot if you followed her and favorite her, too because she is the reason I have my e-mail, and this account. She is also the reason I will be updating quickly because she threatened to throw me off a cliff if I don't.

_Ya, that's right, thank me! Also thank Bluemist45 for telling me, and in turn my sister, Hetalia in the first place! Thanks *****!  
-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

And remember, follow, favorite, review, and ship cheese and tree!

_Gosh Gin, you started a sentence off with "and!" How are you even my sister again? By the way confused reader's, whenever something is italics, it is a side comment of mine. I'm too lazy to write HermioneGtheOboePlayer at the end of every note!_

_-_GinnyJeanWeasley (My friends call me Sealand. You know who you are!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: All right, I might not be updating as much as you all may like, because my mom hid our iPad, the only way we can type at home. I'm going to try and do as much updating today as I can.

* * *

"Alfred?" England said, looking at him confused.

America turned over again, smiling.

England sighed again, knowing the fantasy of him and Alfred was impossible. _It was good while it lasted,_ England thought, as he shook America awake.

America stretched his hand over to his bedside table, searching for Texas, only to face palm in remembrance.

He looked up, eyes traveling a few inches above England's head and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think; you bloody wanker," England said rolling his eyes, all thoughts of his earlier fantasy gone.

"England?" America asked, looking puzzled.

"Obviously," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

As they were on their way to the next board meeting, England little brother, Peter, aka Sealand, tugged on his sleeve.

"Brother!" he exclaimed, "Do you want to go to the park? Can I be a country? Oh! There are so many things to do!" Peter had always been perky. England never wanted him to be a country, not like America, not another war against someone he loved.

"No Peter, you can't go to the park with me, I have a meeting, and you know why you can't be a country."

_Jeez, harsh much? Gosh, you go and ruin MY fantasies with that horribleness. EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT __RUSSIA__ WAS THE ONE THAT CALLED THE BOARD MEETING AND YOU CAN'T REFUSE YOU BLOODY WANKER! BETA reader will just go back to silence now. That's just my two-sense._

"I know! And don't call me Peter!" Peter screamed, before turning to his friend, Wy, looking disappointed.

England sighed, and when they got into the tower, helped America into his seat.

It was another dawdling talk of war and strategy, and America was dozing off again.

* * *

By the time that _this_ meeting was over, it was three thirty.

"Bye, America," said England after helping him in his house and giving him a phone.

When England passed the European Tower, he almost had a heart attack. Sealand was at the top, about to jump.

* * *

End Note:

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry if you like long chapters; I only do short ones. I do write many, though. Review! Follow! Take my poll! Ship Sarah and Apollo! Bye guys!

_P.S.- Apollo is my AWESOME oboe! I tried to draw a Union Jack and it looks like somebody puked up red, white, and blue. Oh god, I don't know what it's supposed to look like! By the way, you are not the only one bothered by the fact that the name is JUST the European Tower. I am pushing Gin hard to put which tower. Also, it bugs me that England passes the tower on the way back from AMERICA'S house! What the bloody heck! Call me a wanker, but it bugs me! Okay, BETA out! I bug you no longer with my babbling!_


End file.
